Trade System
Trade System is a new section in the game that introduces loot boxes that contain different items, and a marketplace for said boxes and their contents. Overview As users play the game, they may randomly receive a Loot Box at the end of a match. Users can only receive one loot box per week. These boxes require Keys to open them and get their content otherwise users may sell the boxes for and/or its exclusive items on the marketplace for cash points. Upon acquiring a loot box, it is placed inside the player's storage. When opening the boxes, keys must first be purchased by cash (priced very cheaply). Once the box is opened the user can either use the item inside or sell it on the market. Once the item is used by the player, it cannot be sold. Players dictate the price of all boxes and items sold on the market; usually based on their type, rarity, and if they are permanent or temporary. Take note that most items from loot boxes are VVIP Weapon Attachments. There is also purchase restriction depending on the user's rank. High rank users can trade more items all at once. Availability *'CF China' *'CF Russia' *'CF Indonesia' *'CF Philippines' *'CF Brazil ' Exclusive Items Players may acquire different loot boxes that contain the following items: Loot Boxes= AK47_trumpet_box.png|AK47-Trumpet Itemicon_4356.PNG|Blue & Pink VFX (VVIP) ItemIcon_3487.png|Cat Rifle-M4A1 Cat_Rifle_M4A1_MOS_box.png|Cat Rifle-MOS Noel_killmark.png|Christmas Killmark Halloween_Killmark_box.png|Halloween Death/Candy Killmark Kukri_Beast_Silver_box.png|Kukri-Beast Silver Kriss_SV_Silver_box.png|Kriss Super V-Ares Silver Trade_BoxAlt.png|Fox Howl Trade_BoxDolls.png|FOX/Chinese Doll Chinese_Doll_BOX.png|Gold Chinese Doll Itemicon_4354.PNG|Gold S.I.A-GR Chibi Doll Green_VFX_Box.png|Green VFX (Noble Gold) Trade_BoxVFX.png|Green VFX (VVIP) M4A1_S_GS_material.png|M4A1-S G Spirit Green/Noble Gold/Red Materials Trade_BoxMP.png|Mileage Point Purple_VFX_box.png|Purple VFX (Noble Gold) Purple_VFX_box.png|Purple VFX (VVIP) SIA_Arch_Doll_box.png|Arch BL Figure/S.I.A. Chibi Doll Switcher_BL_Chaos_Doll_Box.png|Switcher BL Figure/Chaos Doll Teddy_box.png|Teddy/Teddy Rabbit Doll Teddy_box_2.png|--- Itemicon_4355.PNG|--- ItemIcon_4403.png|--- |-| Dolls= Decorative dolls that can be applied to any VVIP primary weapons! Trade_Arch.png|Arch-BL Figure ItemIcon_ChaosDoll.png|Chaos Trade_Doll.png|Chinese Trade_ChineseGoldDoll.png|Chinese (Gold) Itemicon_4339.PNG|S.I.A-GR Chibi (Gold) Trade_DaturaDoll.png|Datura-GR Figure Trade_FoxDoll.png|FOX-BL Chibi ItemIcon_MysteriousBoyDoll.png|Mysterious Boy Trade_Teddy.png|Teddy Traded_TeddyRabbit.png|Teddy Rabbit ItemIcon_HulkDoll.png|Titan ItemIcon_SwitcherDoll.png|Switcher-BL Figure Trade_SIA.png|S.I.A-GR Chibi ItemIcon_4263.png|--- ItemIcon_4264.png|--- ItemIcon_4401.png|--- ItemIcon_4402.png|--- ItemIcon_4591.png|--- |-| Alternate Skins= Change a specific character's hair, clothes colours or VVIP weapon skins! Trade_FoxAlt.png|FOX Howl Punk_Skin.png|Punk Alternate Skin Prime_Skin.png|Prime Alternate Skin Noble_Silver_Skin.png|Noble Silver Alternate Skin |-| Visual Effects= Replace the colour of VVIP's various visual effects (eyes, lights, etc). Trade_BlueVFX.png|Blue (VVIP) Itemicon_VFX_BluePink.png|Blue & Pink (VVIP) Trade_GreenVFX.png|Green (VVIP) Trade_GreenVFX.png|Green (Noble Gold) ItemIcon_4440.png|Noble GOld (---) Trade_PurpleVFX.png|Purple (VVIP) Trade_PurpleVFX.png|Purple (Noble Gold) Trade_RedVFX.png|Red (VVIP) NOTE: Red and Blue VFX cannot be applied on VIPs with the same effect color, I.E. Red VFX on Born Beast weapons. |-| Exclusive Weapons= Some of these weapons can only be obtained through the Trade System, while Volcano weapons can be obtained from Battle Royale's Gold box and able to be traded as well. AK-47 Trumpet.png|AK47-Trumpet CatRifle M4A1.png|Cat Rifle-M4A1 M4A1 Cat Rifle MOS.png|Cat Rifle-MOS BAG KrissSuperV-JHP-Silver.png|Kriss Super V-Ares Silver Kukri_Beast_Silver.png|Kukri-Beast Silver QBU-09_Volcano.png|QBU-09-Volcano QBZ-03_Scope_Volcano.png|QBZ-03 Scope-Volcano QBZ-03_Volcano.png|QBZ-03-Volcano QBZ-95_Silencer_Volcano.png|QBZ-95 Silencer-Volcano QBZ-95_Volcano.png|QBZ-95-Volcano ItemIcon_4399.png|S.I.A M4A1 |-| Custom Killmarks= These killmarks can only be obtained through the Trade System! ItemIcon_3686.png|Halloween Candy ItemIcon_3687.png|Halloween Death ItemIcon_3774.png|Christmas Killmark Itemicon_4340.png|--- |-| Weapon Material= Materials to upgrade or combine to a weapon such as M4A1-S G Spirit Green, Noble Gold and Red ! ItemIcon_3768.png|Green Color ItemIcon_3766.png|Noble Gold Color ItemIcon_3767.png|Red Color ItemIcon_3770.png|M4A1-S G Spirit Blueprint ItemIcon_3771.png|--- ItemIcon_4574.png|AK47-Buster Upgrade Stone Gallery Trade Market= Trade Buy Menu.png|Trade System Buy Menu Trade Sell Menu.png|Trade System Sell Menu Trade Description Menu.png|Trade System Description Storage Trade Menu.png|Storage Trade Menu |-| Trade Guide= Trade System 1.png|Acquire Trade System 2.png|Use Trade System 3.png|Sales Eligibility Trade System 4.png|Sales Method Trade System 5.png|Purchase |-| Killmark= HalloweenKillMarks.jpg|Halloween Candy HalloweenKillMarks2.jpg|Halloween Death XmasKillMarks.png|Christmas Killmark |-| VVIP Doll= VVIP Fox Doll.png|M4A1-S Transformers with VVIP Fox Doll attached Category:CrossFire Category:System